Fighting for Lilies
by ShakoseYuri
Summary: Shikamaru, hoping to enjoy a surprise party for the new girl that I invented, finds himself in a fight with a foriegn Chuunin.


Disclaimer: I made no money off of this. Only four characters are of my own creation the rest are copyrighted (I think).

Hey guys, this is my first ever FanFic, so be nice!

Characters –

Shakoze Yuri – Konoha team 15

Nara Shikamaru – Konoha team 10

Oroka Kosu – Rain Chuunin

Haruno Sakura – Konoha team 7

Yamanaka Ino – Konoha team 10

Akimichi Chouji – Konoha team 10

Inuzuka Kiba – Konoha team 8

Tomodachi Yaru – Konoha team 15

Shan Katai – Konoha team 15

Everyone else is there too, but they just don't really talk much.

P.S. I added some characters of my own just for the sake of the plot. Ino and Sakura kind of get along. Sasuke and Neji are not there because it didn't seem like their style to go to a party. And with no further ado … MY STORY!

"Yuri! Yuri, wake up!" Yuri's eye's slowly opened to greet the sun, shining on her face. She sat up, and slowly got out of bed.

"YURI!" her mother screamed from downstairs "If you don't get up right now --"

"I'm up!" Yuri interrupted "Just give me a minute, I'm getting dressed." She pulled on her teal t-shirt, that had fish net at the bottom, and the end of the sleeves. She put on her dark grey shorts, which stopped just above her knees and also had fish net's at the bottom. She put her black hair in a bun with long sharp chopsticks and tied her forehead protector around her right wrist.

"Yuri! Your friends are here! Get down he --"

"I'm coming!" Then she mumbled to herself "You are so troublesome sometimes."

When she reached the kitchen Sakura and Ino were waiting for her. "Hello." She said to her friends, smiling "I wasn't expecting you guys today. What's up?" She grabbed an apple for breakfast while she spoke.

"Oh, nothing really." Said Ino, who glanced over at Sakura, who was giving Ino a look, as if to say 'can't you do anything right?' Sakura turned to Yuri and said "We just wanted to hang out with you is all." Ino put her hand on the back of her head and tried to look innocent, but Yuri could tell something was wrong.

"Ino," said Yuri, confused "uh…what are you doing?" Sakura hastily stepped in and said "Uh…she didn't get enough sleep last night, she's a little off this morning" Sakura began pushing Ino toward the door saying "So do you want to get going?" Yuri glanced at her mother who was smiling widely and she nodded.

"Sure," said Yuri "Where are we going?"

"Uh…we don't really know yet where do you want to go?" said Sakura as they were leaving.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji were walking through Konoha, looking for something to do.

"So are you guys going to Yuri's party?" said Kiba.

"Yeah; sure. If there's food." said Chouji. Shikamaru smiled a little, but just kept walking staring at the ground.

"Shikamaru, you going?" said Kiba again.

It took him a while to answer but he finally said "It's troublesome, but I'll go." He had wanted them to see how excited he was but, it wasn't like him to be excited, so he contained himself.

"Hey!" said Chouji "There she is. Don't say anything about the party." Shikamaru's eyes widened and he quickly looked up. Realizing what he'd done, he quickly tried to hide the brief display of excitement he had shown, but Chouji saw it.

"Shikamaru," said Chouji concerned "what was that about?" he didn't have to ask though, he already knew the answer.

He was about the answer, but the girls were walking over. He looked up and said hi to the girls, but was staring at Yuri; and she stared back at him, smiling. This always seemed to happen when they where around each other. They would have stared at each other all day, if Kiba hadn't coughed to break the silence. They both looked around to see that everyone was staring at them. It was a very awkward moment; they both blushed and looked at the ground shooting each other shy glances every now and then.

"So what are you guys up to today?" asked Sakura trying to make it a little less awkward. Suddenly everyone had forgotten about Shikamaru and Yuri's little "moment" and was focused on finding a lie to cover up that they were going to Yuri's surprise party.

"Oh…err…we're going to…um…do some gardening in the park," Kiba finally spat out "you got to give back you know" and he looked at Yuri to see if she had bought his obvious lie. But she wasn't paying attention to Kiba.

"Oh," said Ino, looking at him as if to say 'is that the best you could come up with!' "well, I'm sure you'll do an excellent job."

"Well, we had best be going." said Sakura who grabbed Yuri by the shoulders winking at the boys as they turned around "There's something we want to show Yuri."

Yuri slowly turned back around to face Shikamaru and said "Bye Shikamaru, have fun gardening" and she smiled at him. He wanted to look cool in front of her so he just waved slightly and said "Uh…thanks." Smiling back at her.

When the girls had left Skikamaru was still slightly smiling looking up at the clouds. "Are you alright man?" said Kiba looking both concerned and confused "You're acting strange."

"Uh…yeah," said Shikamaru "just, happy, is all."

Later on that day, after Sakura and Ino felt they had wasted enough time, they looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. "Yuri," said Ino "close your eyes we have a surprise for you" Yuri complied and they took her by the shoulders, and lead her through the streets of Konoha, making sure she didn't walk into anything.

"Where are we going?" said Yuri, confused but excited.

"Just a little further," said Sakura "we're almost there." Yuri heard them open a door, and they lead her into a big room. Even though her eyes were closed, she could tell it was big on account of the sounds their feet made on the floor. She could tell that there was some kind of genjutsu in effect, and there were at least 12 other ninja in the room

"Either you're having me killed, or you threw me a party." said Yuri, still with her eyes closed. But there was no answer. "Guys?" said Yuri opening her eyes. She turned around to find that Ino and Sakura were gone. "Replications. And I didn't even notice" she brought her hands together to form the tiger hands seal "Kai!" The genjutsu was dispelled.

"Ah," Yuri said to herself "so it was a party." She smiled as she looked upon all of the stunning decorations. There were paper lanterns, balloons and even a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Yuri!'

"And now I suppose I have to find all of you." She smiled again and began walking around the room, pointing to every thing she thought was one of her friends, until she got to one of the tables. "Lee," said Yuri smiling "I can see you hiding under the table." Lee got up from under the table and smiled at her, blushing. Then everyone transformed back to them selves behind her saying, "Happy birthday Yuri!" in unison.

"Thank-you so much guys," Yuri told them "everything looks so beautiful."

Soon the party was under way; Yuri began to open her gifts. Tenten had gotten her some new kunais, and Sakura got her a fan. The last one she saw was a lily. She carefully picked it up and looked around, wondering who it was from. Her eyes fell on Shikamaru, who was trying to hide the fact he was blushing. Noticing that Shikamaru was uncomfortable, Yuri set the flower down, thanked everyone, and smiled.

Once everyone had begun chatting she went and sat with Naruto and Sakura, who were talking about their last mission.

"Then I transformed into a Fuuma Shuriken" said Naruto "and Zabuza, the exiled ninja from the mist, didn't even notice." He looked over at Yuri, who seemed to be staring at Shikamaru. "Yuri," said Sakura comfortingly "staring at him won't do anything. Just go and talk to him."

Meanwhile, Lee and Chouji where trying to convince Shikamaru to talk to Yuri.

"Come on" pushed Chouji "all you guys do is stare at each other. Just go and say 'Hi.' " Shikamaru looked at Lee who was just pointing at him screaming "GOOOO! SHIKAMARUUUU!"

"Alright!" said Shikamaru and Yuri to their friends. They calmly walked toward each other, all the while muttering "you guys are so troublesome." Finally, they met, close to the centre of the room

"Hi" said Yuri nervously.

"Yeah, Hi" said Shikamaru

"Uh…thanks for the flower. It's really beautiful" She tried to hide her butterflies.

Shikamaru started blushing even before he spoke. "I always thought that lilies were --" He stopped in mid sentence, because Yuri wasn't paying attention. She was looking over his shoulders.

"Who is that?" said Yuri confused.

Shikamaru turned round to see a tall, black haired, Rain Ninja that must have been in his late twenties or early thirties. "He could be the liaison."

Yuri nodded, he was probably right. But what was he doing here? She decided it was best not to think about it; after all, it was her birthday party.

"Excuse me for a minute." said Shikamaru, and he walked toward the washroom. Yuri nodded and sat at a nearby table waiting for him to come back.

"Hello" said a strange voice from behind her "I'm Oroka Kosu. And you must be the birthday girl. Yuri, is it?"

"Yeah, that's me," she got up and bowed slightly "Pleased to meet you. If you'll excuse me." She went to walk over to her friends, but he grabbed her wrist stopping her. She struggled to break free, but his grip was to strong he over powered her "Let go," said Yuri in pain "You're hurting my wrist"

He leaned close to her face and whispered "Promise you won't walk away." Yuri nodded and he let go. "You are very beautiful you know." She couldn't help but think 'What a pervert' and she refused to look at him. "Why don't you have dinner at my house tomorrow?"

"No thank-you" she said quietly

"Why not? Come on!" he said grabbing her arms again.

"No" she yelled, breaking free of his grasp "leave me alone you pervert!" and she punched him square in the face knocking him back a few feet.

He stood up and pulled out three shuriken. "Why would you do that? I was only being _nice_" As he said 'nice' he threw the shuriken, which where aimed at her face. When they were about a foot away she began to move but someone had slid in front of her blocking the shuriken. She stepped beside him, facing his side.

"Shikamaru." gasped Yuri. He had his head down and his forearm, which covered his eyes, had three shuriken stuck in it.

He slowly lifted his head to look at Kosu "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit a girl?" He put his hands together to form the rat hand seal and his shadow grew until it connected with his opponent's.

'I can't move' thought Kosu 'Who is this kid?' his lips twisted into what Yuri thought might be a smile "I know how this technique works. You won't be able to hold me forever."

"True," Shikamaru smiled "but I'm holding you now." He moved his hands apart slowly, and reached for his shuriken. Kosu did the same.

"Kid," said Kosu looking a little nervous "I don't want to fight you"

"You should have thought about that…before you attacked Yuri." Yuri's eye's widened as he said this. Shikamaru shot her a brief glance, and nodded, so slightly that Kosu wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't moved too. He looked back to Kosu, and without moving his head, he pulled out two shuriken, as did Kosu.

"Kid," said Kosu, with a very nervous yet triumphant look in his eyes "if you throw those at me, I'll throw mine too."

"You don't think I know that already." snapped Shikamaru "I've used this technique before you know."

"Well I'm not sure that you know what you are doing." snarled Kosu, trying desperately to discourage him from throwing the shuriken "You'll sustain the same injuries as I do." A menacing grin slowly crawled across Shikamaru's face.

"Well I guess I'll just have to deal with it" Shikamaru snarled back "But I'm not as weak as you are." With that, they threw their shuriken, which were headed fast for each other's faces. Yuri knew what she had to do, but she was waiting for the right moment.

Just when the shuriken were a foot away from the fighter's faces, Yuri whipped her chopsticks out of her hair and threw them at the opposite wall, catching the shuriken aimed at Shikamaru. Yuri glanced over at Kosu, who was unharmed. The shuriken had missed him completely. A look of shock glazed over that faces of everyone on the room. Yuri had just now noticed that her friends were watching them.

Naruto and Lee looked about ready to snap. They had to be held back by Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Ino was sacredly clutching to Chouji, who was trying not to pay attention to her. Tenten was holding a kunai, and looked ready to jump in at anytime. Yuri's own teammates, Yaru and Katai, were in battle ready stances, waiting for a signal to jump in.

A sly grin managed its way over Kosu's face. "You missed."

Yuri's right hand moved in a circle at her side as if she was grabbing something. She raised her fisted hand and pulled it back beside her ear, quickly. Across the room, Yuri's chopsticks were torn from the wall, she had put a wire on the chopsticks. She whipped her left hand in front of her face and caught them both, each with a shuriken on it.

Just then Naruto broke free of Sakura and Shino, and charged at Kosu. He leapt up and turned around in the air sticking out his foot. His weight hit Kosu like a train sending him and Shikamaru flying back ward. Yuri took this as her chance; she charged toward Kosu, throwing the two shuriken and chopsticks at him, pinning him to the wall.

Shikamaru hit the wall behind them at the same time screaming "NARUTO! You idiot! What were you thinking!" The blow against the wall had weakened him, his shadow withdrew and he slumped to the ground still mumbling to himself about Naruto's stupidity. Kosu slumped also, but being stuck to the wall, he didn't go far.

Yuri ran toward Kosu and slammed her forearm against his throat, pushing him upward a little. Kosu winced a little in pain.

"Why are you here?" Yuri yelled in his face "What do you want? Who are you looking for?"

"Kyuubi," hissed Kosu, he could barely breath "I was looking for Uzumaki Naruto; The Kyuubi Boy." Naruto clenched his fists and looked about ready to burst. "Our leader wanted to harness the power of the Nine-Tails. We were going to train the beast to listen to us, then strip it from him, and give Naruto back to you."

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard." snapped Yuri "You actually thought you could tame the Nine-Tails."

"I didn't, our leader did. He told me to come here and kidnap him"

"And you took 'Kidnap a boy' to mean 'harass and start fights with his friends'! _You_ are an idiot!"

"That was just a ploy. I knew that one of Naruto's friends was having a party, and that Naruto would be there." he winced in pain again "So I threatened you, hoping that Naruto would step in and I could fight him, knock him out, and take him. But then this stupid shadow kid jump--"

"Stupid shadow kid? Stupid shadow kid! He is a member Konoha's Shadow Clan, the Nara Clan. Stupid, I doubt it, he's probably smarter than you, and kid, well he beat you, what does that make you!" Kosu just stared at her. By now Shikamaru had made his way over to them and had his hand on Yuri's shoulder, trying to gently pull her off of him. When Yuri noticed that Shikamaru was trying to get her off of him, she backed off, but continued to stare at him, she was fuming.

"You are so troublesome." Yuri and Shikamaru said in unison. Their heads shot around to look at each other in amazement. They smiled at each other, blushed and then looked at their feet as if their feet were the most intriguing things in the room.

Yuri's raised her head for a moment, looking at Shikamaru, who was blushing, but trying desperately to cover it up. Yuri smiled and looked around and saw Naruto ready to pounce on Kosu, yelling profanities at him.

Soon Kotetsu and Izumo showed up. They took the ninja off the wall, and brought him the Hokage. Everyone was sitting and chatting amongst each other, when Yuri decided to talk to Shikamaru again. She walked over to Shikamaru, who was sitting alone by the window, and said "Shikamaru, before Kosu showed up, you were saying something about lilies and I interrupted you." He lifted his head to look at her, and she sat down beside him. His head followed her as she sat. "What were you going to say?"

Shikamaru took a deep breath and tried not to look at her. "I was going to tell you that, I'd always thought that lilies were the most beautiful flowers." He turned to look at her, his face was beat red, and it seemed to bother him a lot.

Yuri simply stared at him and sweetly smiled. He smiled back.

"Why doesn't one of you just ask the other one out!" shouted Kiba from the other end of the room. "Sheesh"

Both of them turned to look at him and with out any notice, Yuri leaned over and kissed him. To her delight, he kissed her back.


End file.
